


King In Mine Eyes

by medusine



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusine/pseuds/medusine
Summary: After Silver has come back from the dead, Flint can't take his eyes off him.





	King In Mine Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for an anon request on [tumblr](http://medusinestories.tumblr.com). The prompt was: “would you stop looking at me like that?”.  
> Set during episode 4.03.

“Would you stop looking at me like that?”

Although Flint hadn't been sleeping, he felt as though Silver's voice had jolted him awake. Flint had been lost. Lost in messy curls, and pink lips framed by a dark beard, lost in bright blue eyes and golden skin, lost in a deep voice's melody. Lost in all the things he had been trying to ignore ever since he'd laid eyes on Silver.

The moment Silver had returned from the dead, something had broken inside of Flint. Now he was drowning in desperate longing, blind to everything but Silver.

“Staring at you like what?” Flint finally said, his mouth dry.

Silver gave a chuckle, but it sounded forced. His shoulders were tense, and his eyes wouldn't quite meet Flint's.

“Like I'm Jesus resurrected or something.”

“Maybe you are.” It was as though the words had come from someone else. Flint could barely believe he'd said them out loud.

They were alone in the ruins of the little red brick house, in the middle of nowhere, in the edgy silence of anticipation. Madi had gone to Nassau with Eme. The men had gone to gather supplies, a horse for Silver to ride, and anyone who'd listen to them. In the meantime Silver was meant to gather his strength, to be strong for his big appearance in Nassau.

“You know what I am,” Silver said, squinting up at Flint.

“What are you?” Flint asked.

“A cripple and a crook, playing at being a pirate king because Billy made me into one. Why? What do _you_ think I am?”

Words crowded Flint's mind, sticking in his throat as he watched Silver sit in the empty window frame of a ruined house, the sun glinting off his hair. Beautiful. Brave. _Alive_.

Flint stepped closer in a daze, blood rushing in his ears. He saw the look on Silver's face, the curious tilt of his head, the half grin that begged Flint to agree with him and leave it at that. But Flint couldn't. He'd nearly lost him and they were going to walk right into the hands of a hundred fucking English soldiers and Flint would be damned if he didn't at least manage to express even a fraction of what was going on within him.

“All right, now you're scaring me a little.”

Silver's grin widened, his tone was casual, and Flint could tell he was fucking terrified. They both were, but Flint didn't stop until his hands were cupping Silver's face and his lips found Silver's.

That hadn't been the plan. The thought reached Flint through the haze in his mind as he pressed fervent kisses to Silver's dry lips, as he tasted salt and sand and blood. Silver's skin was hot beneath his hands and Flint couldn't stop. They had a war to win and he was supposed to motivate Silver to lead it, but all he could do was kiss him.

He forced himself to move back, fighting for breath. “Sorry. I didn't mean–”

Silver grabbed at his coat, dragging him closer. “I don't care what you meant, if you walk away from me now, I'll kill you.”

All there was left in the world was Silver's mouth, hot and wet and sharp and soft, living beneath Flint's. It filled Flint and devoured him like a raging sea, and Flint could only clutch at Silver, grab a fistful of hair, and drown in it.

He'd moved between Silver's thighs, the shift so natural he barely noticed what he was doing. Silver's hands slid beneath Flint's coat, gripping his back through the thin fabric of his shirt, likely leaving marks where he held Flint so tight.

“Christ, you took your time,” Silver murmured against Flint's lips as they broke the kiss, gasping for air. “I thought I was going mad, imagining things.”

Flint wanted to say he'd been afraid of this strange thing that had been growing between them, and terrified that he too was only imagining it. But he just stood there tongue-tied, keenly aware of the way his cock was pressing against Silver's thigh.

“I thought I was going to die and never know how it feels to do this.” Silver rubbed up against him, shifting to brush his own crotch against Flint's. Pleasure ached all through Flint, the horror suggested by Silver's words making the sensation all the more intense.

Silver's deft fingers found their way into Flint's breeches; soon his hand wrapped around Flint's cock, rubbing, tugging, twisting. Shuddering gasps and half-cries poured from Flint's throat; Silver caught them between his lips. His tongue slid into Flint's mouth, soft, lapping lightly as he teased and explored Flint's cock, then turned hard and lewd and rhythmic, moving in time with the uncontrollable jerks of Flint's hips.

Flint came with a shout, the climax ripping through him unexpected, sounds of abandon filling Silver's mouth. Silver's lips curled into a smile, barely releasing Flint to let him breathe.

When Flint finally broke away from him, his lungs were on fire, his throat squeezing around ragged breaths.

“I think you're my friend,” Flint panted, nibbling along Silver's jaw and throat, answering a question long left hanging. He fumbled at buttons, drawing Silver out of his breeches, fingers tightly closing around the hard shaft. “I think you're my partner.”

Silver made no answer, apart from desperate gasps. Reverently, Flint lowered himself to his knees, pressing kisses to Silver's palm, nestling between his thighs. He looked up into Silver's eyes, at the mess of his kiss-bruised lips and unruly curls and glittering eyes.

“I think you're my king.” Flint took a long lick at Silver's cock, explored it with his lips, teased it with his tongue. Silver moaned beneath him, clutching at Flint's shoulders. Flint took him into his mouth, tongue wrapping around him. Silver tasted like the sea. His eyes were like a storm. Flint watched them as he sucked at him, stroked him, all but worshipped him.

Silver came with a high-pitched keen, and Flint swallowed every drop of him. The storm in his mind was slowly subsiding. He dropped his head to Silver's thigh, just above his stump, arms wrapped around Silver's waist. They caught their breath together, under the beating sun. Flint still couldn't take his eyes off Silver.

_I think I love you_. The words ran through his mind, over and over, but he couldn't say them out loud. Not yet.


End file.
